Miracles
by remorseofthedead
Summary: Anything is possible on the Grand Line. As Luffy and Zoro find out...MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece.

This might turn into a multi-chapter. If people ask, it defiantly will and if I just think of something I think will go good with it, it will.

* * *

"I'm not hungry, I'm going to go outside." The sound of utensils clattering against plates is the only sound to fill the room, which had otherwise gone deathly quiet. Everyone turns, staring in shock at the closing galley door, before turning their gaze to the completely full plate at the end of the table. The slowly turn their, now accusing, gaze to me.

"What did you do to him, shitty moss head?" the damn ero-cook asks, glaring at me as he smoked his cigarette. I sneer back at him, folding my arms across my chest.

"Nothing, curly-brow. Maybe he just thought your food was too disgusting to stomach." I sneer back, glaring, worriedly, at the door, ignoring the now fuming cook. Something had to be seriously wrong for Luffy, of all people, to not eat everything in sight, let alone him own plate of food. I sigh loudly, standing up and making my way through the door onto the deck. I look around, spotting the straw hat covered head sticking up, showing Luffy at his usual spot on Sunny's head. I make my way over, taking a seat next to the pouting boy, staring out at the sea.

"What's wrong Luffy?" I ask calmly, wrapping my arm around him as he leans against me. He lets out a sigh, snuggling closely with me.

"I don't know. I was so hungry, but as soon as I started to take a bite, I felt really weird and didn't want to eat anything." he whispers quietly, pouting. "Am I dieing, Zoro?" he asks panicked, staring at me with wide eyes, causing me to laugh slightly.

"I'm sure you're not dieing, Luffy. But we'll get Chopper to check you out, just incase." I reply, smiling fondly at the small boy in my arms. He grins back, before wrapping his arms around me and scooting closer towards me.

We sat there for close to an hour, until the rest of the crew made their way out on deck. Standing up, I help Luffy up and head over to where Chopper is seating with Usopp. He grips my hand tightly as we get closer, obviously disliking tests just as much as I do.

"Luffy! Are you okay?" Chopper exclaims, jumping up when he notices us making our way towards him.

"Hey Chopper. I feel fine now, but I was hoping you could run some tests or something and figure what happened." he replies, smiling brightly at the small doctor. He nods his head and begins leading us into the infirmary. I offer to stay outside, but Luffy just tightens his grip and drags me into the infirmary.

I seat on the floor next to the bed as Chopper begins checking Luffy over. We stay in there for at least a couple of hours, Chopper taking blood occasionally. "I can't find anything wrong with you, Luffy." he says, sounding distressed. "I have checked everything I can think of, but everything came back negative. I'm sorry Luffy." he cries, tears streaming down his face and he stare sadly at us.

"It's fine, Chopper. I'm sure I am better now." Luffy assures him, ruffling his hat slightly. Chopper nods his head, sniffling loudly before smiling brightly at Luffy.

"I'll keep running some tests. I'm sure I'll find out what's wrong." he says determinedly. We both smile slightly at him, before leaving the infirmary. As soon as we step out on deck, Luffy leans up, placing a soft kiss on my cheek, before running off to play a game with Usopp. I sigh slightly, shaking my head at his antics, before heading to the mast for a nap.

Weeks pass without Chopper finding anything, though Luffy seems to be getting worse. He rarely eats what Sanji makes and is continuously asking for some strange dish, some of which don't have meat. He has also began throwing up in the mornings. Since Chopper can't find anything wrong, the three of us have decided to go to the doctor at the next village, not because we think he might be better than Chopper, that is impossible, but they might have better equipment, or have experience with whatever is ailing Luffy.

Landing on the island, we quickly get our money from Nami and begin making our way towards the village. Entering the doctor's office, Chopper quickly explains everything that is going on before taking a seat next to me, sniffling slightly. After a few minutes, one of the nurses calls Luffy back, Chopper and I following after him. The doctor runs a few tests and asks some questions of Chopper and Luffy before entering another room, assuring us that he would be back shortly.

He enters the room a few minutes later, clutching a book in one of his hands. He takes a seat in front of the bed Luffy was currently sitting on and stares at him for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. "Now, before I tell you anything, I must ask. Did you eat a fruit that looked like this?" he asks, holding up the book to show a picture of a fruit about the size of an apple, but in an odd shade of purple with lighter stripes running around it. Luffy stares at it in confusion of a couple of minutes, his head tilted to the side and his hand on his chest.

"Ah!" he exclaims suddenly, hitting his fist against his open hand. "That mystery fruit. I found it while exploring with Sanji and he tried to take it, so I ate it all before he could." he says smiling proudly.

"Idiot. How many times do I have to tell you not to eat random fruit you find," I yell, glaring at him. He laughs slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, it is a very rare and valuable fruit, that only grows on that island. It is sought after so much, because it gives the person who ate it the ability to bare children….Congratulations Luffy, you are going to be a father." the doctor says, causing my eyes to widen and my heart begin to race.

There was no way this could be happening. I can't be a father. I don't know the first thing about raising a child, and I doubt Luffy does either. What are the others going to think about this? Hell, what does Luffy think? Is he upset?…angry?….or is he happy? I doubt he is happy, he can't fight as much, or do reckless things, or anything…not to mention that I'm the father. I doubt Luffy is too thrilled about that. I mean I am pretty sure we only got together because he was bored or something. I doubt he really feels anything for me, at least anything different than the rest of the crew.

Letting out a sigh, I turn to look at Luffy, who was staring at the doctor is confusion. "What's he talking about, Chopper?" Luffy asks turning to face him.

"He means you have a baby growing in you…You and Zoro are going to be fathers," Chopper explains quietly, touching Luffy's stomach briefly. I watch as Luffy's eyes widen and he turns to face me quickly. He stares at me in shock for a few seconds before smiling brightly.

"We are having a baby, Zoro!" he exclaims excitedly, jumping forward and wrapping his arms tightly around me, much to my shock. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, Luffy. It is." I reply smiling fondly and placing a small kiss on the top of his head.

"I'll explain everything to your ships doctor and give him some references and medicine you might need," the doctors says softly, "You two may go any time you like." he continues, before standing up and motioning for Chopper to follow.

"Come on Zoro, let's go get some food," Luffy yells, jumping up and dragging me out of the building laughing loudly. I smile slightly and catch up to him, wrapping my arm around him, causing him to smile brightly at me.

"Anything you want, Lu." I say, allowing him to lead us to a restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece.

Sorry for taking so long to get this one out, a lot of things have been happening these last few weeks. This alsomay not be great, I'm sick at the moment but felt that I needed to get a new chapter out.

* * *

"You ready to head back, Luffy?" I ask the grinning boy sitting in front of me.

"Yep, let's go back. We have to tell everyone about our new nakama!" he exclaims jumping up excitedly. I laugh lightly, following him out of the restaurant. He grabs my hand tightly and we begin making our way back to Sunny. "I bet everyone is going to be so excited." he says happily, swinging our arms.

"If Chopper isn't there, I doubt anyone will believe us," I inform him smiling slightly at his antics. He looks at me for a second, pouting, before brightening up again.

"Then lets go find him first," he yells, letting go and running off towards the doctors office. I let out a sigh and follow after him. It took longer than expected to get back to the doctor's office, I hadn't realized that the restaurant was so far away. When I arrive, I find Luffy and Chopper talking excitedly outside.

"There you are Zoro!" Luffy yells with a grin. "That took forever, did you get lost again?" he asks, laughing loudly. I growl lightly, before turning my attention back to Chopper, who was in the process on picking up a huge stack of books and several bags. Reaching forward, I grab the majority of the books and a few bags before we start making our way back to the ship.

"I learnt a lot from the doctor. So, we need to have a long conversation about everything once we get back." Chopper informs me excitedly, obviously ecstatic to have the chance to learn about something he had never heard of.

"I wanna tell everyone as soon as we get back to the ship." Luffy says turning back with a slight pout.

"That's fine. It is best that everyone knows as soon as possible anyway…that reminds me, I'll also have to have a conversation with Sanji about what foods he should fix you." Chopper replies smiling happily at Luffy.

"What do you mean? Sanji just needs to fix me a lot of meat and it will be fine." Luffy says causing Chopper to let out a sigh and shake his head.

"No, Luffy. The baby needs more than just meats. It needs nutrients from fruits and vegetables as well. If you eat nothing but meat, it could harm the baby." he informs staring distressed at Luffy's back. Luffy lets out a heavy sigh, placing a hand on his stomach.

"Hmm…I guess I can. I don't want to hurt him." Luffy says, smiling brightly.

"Him? What makes you think it is going to be a boy, Luffy?" I ask confused. I'm pretty sure that the doctor never said anything about the sex of it. He stops walking and turns around to face me.

"Of course it is going to be a boy. We are both boys, so there is no way for it to be a girl." Luffy says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, staring at me as if I were brain damaged. I feel my eyebrow begin to twitch but let out a deep sigh and continue walking. I knew there was nothing I could say to Luffy to make him understand, and who knows, maybe it will end up being a boy.

It doesn't take much longer to reach the ship, mostly due to the fact that Chopper took the lead. Boarding the ship, I help Chopper get all of his things into the infirmary before Sanji calls for dinner. Sitting around the table, I watch as Luffy inhales his food, along with anyone else's that he could get to, and am pleasantly surprised when he actually steals some vegetables along with the meat from out plates.

After dinner, before everyone has a chance to leave, I get everyone's attention. "Luffy and I have something to tell you," I say gruffly glaring around at everyone.

"We already know that you and Luffy are together moss ball. That isn't news." Sanji says, beginning to gather the dishes.

"I'm pregnant!" Luffy exclaims, jumping out of his seat and throwing his hands in the air. Everyone stares at him for a couple of seconds before letting out a sigh and turning back to face me.

"What is it really, Zoro?" Nami asks, her chin resting on the palm of her hand.

"He just told you, sea witch. Luffy's pregnant." I say, glaring at her. The silence that followed surprised me slightly, mostly due to the fact that Sanji wasn't jumping in to defend Nami. I look around, noticing the surprised looks on everyone's face, except Robin who was smiling gently, like always.

"It's true," Chopper says, standing up from his chair. "He apparently ate some really rare fruit at one of the islands we stopped at recently that gives men the ability to reproduce. Luffy is really going to have a baby." he continues smiling excitedly.

"Congratulations Captain, Swordsman." Robin says, still smiling gently causing Luffy smile to widen slightly as I nod in thanks. Everyone follows suit and congratulates us, despite their dumbfounded expressions.

Luffy and I get up to follow Chopper into the infirmary. As Luffy walks through the doorway, I hear Sanji let out a muttered curse. Turning sharply, I see him staring horrorstricken at the counter.

"What is it, shit cook?" I ask glaring furiously at him, I would not put up with his shit if he suddenly decided that he had a problem with this.

"Do you all realize how big of a problem this is?" he asks, turning to face everyone still sitting at the table. I let at a growl and begin walking towards him, my hand on the hilt of Wado, before he continues. "Do you realize how much a pregnant Luffy is going to eat?" he exclaims. I watch as everyone else's eyes widen as well, Nami looking as if she is going to cry as she calculates something in her head. I smirk slightly, before turning back around and entering the infirmary, shutting the door behind me.


End file.
